


Mai pensare

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [34]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Confusing, Helping Friends, Love Triangles, M/M, Milan il Ritorno, ac milan - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: "Gli afferrò deciso il polso e glielo staccò di dosso, pochi centimetri a separare le loro bocche che ora si guardavano entrambi eccitati.Forse era successo altre volte, ma non ci avevano fatto caso né dato peso.O forse la consapevolezza di qualcosa ti dava giusto il colpo di grazia. "Manuel e Patrick sanno che c'è qualcosa che non va nel loro rapporto, ma ugualmente non sono capaci di frenarsi. Quanto andranno avanti senza cedere all'inevitabile?





	1. Pensatore selvaggio

**Author's Note:**

> mi sono fatta un po’ attendere anche se ho detto che la serie 2017/18 è tutta pronta solo da pubblicare! Allora, questa fic ha per protagonisti sempre Manuel, Patrick e Gigio con la preziosa partecipazione del caro Davide. Ormai sanno tutti che c’è qualcosa di strano fra Manuel e Patrick, Gigio ne è geloso marcio ma insiste nel non parlarne con Manu, mentre loro due sono consapevoli che si eccitano troppo insieme e che non dovrebbero, ma sostanzialmente non sanno come affrontare la cosa e come uscirne. Essere amici da dieci anni non ha aiutato il loro rapporto ad indirizzarsi nella giusta direzione. La fic è divisa in due parti, prestissimo metto la seconda. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

MAI PENSARE

  
1\. PENSATORE SELVAGGIO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/donnatelli9.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/loca%20davide10.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/loca%20cutrone13.png)

  
\- MANUUUUUU!!!!! - La voce squillante di Patrick arrivò a trapanare gli orecchi di Manuel e Gigio i quali, ancora stesi a letto e addormentati, ebbero il risveglio più traumatico.   
\- Cap ‘e cazz! Vafammocc a mammeta! Si ‘o strunze fosse na fatica, tu tenisse nu sacco e gent a faticà! - Ovviamente la riga di insulti in napoletano arrivarono da Gigio che gli tirò subito il cuscino, Manuel che non sapeva se ridere ai suoi epiteti fantasiosi o rinforzarli con qualche insulto in milanese,   
indeciso, nascose la testa sotto il piumino fingendo di non esistere, mentre Gigio lo ricopriva con il suo braccio e parte del suo torace.   
\- Rick, sei demente? - Arrivò la voce severa di Davide a prelevare quell’elemento a dir poco faticoso del suo compagno di camera.  
Era così felice di non avere mai avuto l’onore.   
Dalle giovanili insieme Patrick stava appiccicato sistematicamente a Manuel, quando la punta per qualche ragione non c’era o magari in nazionale quando erano convocati solo gli altri due, Davide diventava il compagno di Manuel ed era bellissimo esserlo perché lui era molto ordinato e discreto.   
Davide era stato il primo convocato nella squadra maggiore rispetto agli altri, poi era arrivato Manuel, ma per quella volta lui aveva già trovato un altro compagno di camera. Poi Manuel era andato in camera con Gigio e sostanzialmente solo da quando si era unito a loro Patrick, questi era con Davide che rimpiangeva il buon caro Manu.   
\- No ma io ho bisogno di lui, solo lui può dirmi se... - Davide cercava di tirarlo via, ma Patrick era piantato in mezzo alla loro camera e sembrava per nulla intenzionato a muoversi.   
\- Ma li vedi che sono nudi ed abbracciati? Cosa rompi le palle alle coppie? - Patrick notò quel che diceva, le braccia di Gigio ricoprivano Manuel da sopra il piumino e gli era quasi steso sopra, da sotto probabilmente Manuel era raggomitolato contro di lui.   
\- Beh, ma solo Manu mi può aiutare e questo è importante. - Alla fine Manuel seccato, emerse dai meandri del piumino e del suo ragazzo che si girò grugnendo dall’altra parte.  
\- Va’ a dà via el cu! - Così Manuel aveva deciso per l’insulto in milanese.   
Patrick lo guardò col broncio da cucciolo bastonato in attesa che comunque lo aiutasse. Manuel lo guardò, era in boxer e rimaneva impalato con la testa bassa e gli occhi alti su di lui, la propria vena  sulla fronte pulsava battendogli un mal di testa bestiale. - Che cazzo hai?! - Così Patrick si avvicinò a lui seduto sul letto con le lenzuola che gli coprivano il inguine nudo, si mise di schiena e si abbassò i boxer mostrandogli le chiappe bianche e sode. Davide impallidì vedendolo e guardò subito Gigio che per fortuna era voltato dall’altra parte.   
\- Questo neo strano l’ho sempre avuto? L’ho visto per caso allo specchio ma non lo vedo bene! - Per fortuna non aveva detto a voce la locazione, Manuel si coprì il viso incredulo che gli avesse rotto le palle per fargli vedere un neo nel sedere.   
\- Ma che cazzo ne sa lui se tu hai un neo lì? - Davide cercò di far ragionare l’irragionevole Patrick, ma ovviamente lui si piegò in avanti e sporse meglio i glutei verso Manuel che, girato il viso, si ritrovò faccia a faccia con una parte di Patrick che non avrebbe di certo dovuto stare sul suo naso!   
\- No, lui sa! Lui sa ogni segno che ho sul corpo! Mi vede da quando abbiamo dieci anni! - Ed era tragicamente vero. Gigio per fortuna rimaneva stoicamente girato dall’altra parte per non squartare il loro compagno di squadra.   
Manuel si rassegnò a visionare il famoso neo e afferrandogli la chiappa strinse per fargli male. Patrick si mise a ululare e finalmente saltò via.   
\- Sì, demente, ce l’hai sempre avuto! -   
\- Ma è sempre stato così? -   
\- Sì cazzo! Ma cosa ti metti a fissarti il culo allo specchio, ora? - E così videro Gigio saltare seduto come una molla verso i due realizzando solo ora cosa diavolo doveva controllare Manuel.   
\- Gli hai fatto guardare il tuo culo?! - Patrick si sistemò i boxer ed i gioielli dentro ad essi guardandolo come se non esistessero problemi in questo.   
\- È il solo che conosce ogni centimetro del mio corpo! Più che altro è il solo che osserva ciò che guarda! Anche Davide mi ha visto nudo sin da piccolo, però siamo compagni di camera solo da qualche mese e so che non guarda chi ha intorno sotto la doccia. Forse ha paura che gli venga un’erezione! Io guardo tutti, è così che ho capito che probabilmente sono un po’ gay. Sai, fissavo i piselli di tutti e fantasticavo su me inginocchiato che... - A quel punto Manuel non lo fece finire, saltò fuori dal letto, nudo e crudo, e lo spinse fuori dal momento che Davide se ne era andato già da un pezzo.   
\- Non ci interessa un cazzo delle tue fantasie da pervertito! Vai ad attuarle con qualcun altro e lasciaci in pace! - Con questa sparata acida e brontolando come una pentola a pressione, andò in bagno che ormai era comunque ora di alzarsi.   
Gigio, ancora seduto nel letto, fissava la camera al momento vuota come se avesse appena assistito ad un evento shoccante.   
Digerire il fatto che il tuo ragazzo conosceva i nei del culo di un altro non era di certo una passeggiata, specie se era già molto geloso di lui!  
Quando Manuel uscì, Gigio era ancora seduto con l’aria shoccata a fissare il vuoto e così, sbuffando, maledì Patrick una volta di più.   
\- Spero che non comincerai con le tue fisse! Io ho spirito d’osservazione e memorizzo tutto quello che guardo! So anche quanti nei hai tu, conosco le voglie sul tuo corpo e quanti peli ti crescono in più ogni mese! - Gigio cominciò a sentirsi meglio.   
\- Meno male, visto che siamo fidanzati. -   
\- Tu conosci ogni pelo del mio corpo? - Chiese Manuel nudo e con le mani ai fianchi in segno di sfida. Era in modalità acida, ormai, e ci sarebbe rimasto tutto il giorno.   
\- No. - Ammise vergognandosene, abbassò lo sguardo e così Manuel si sentì meglio andando a recuperare il cambio nuovo da indossare.   
\- E non mi importa che tu li conosca. È solo che io sono fatto così. Ciò che guardo, osservo bene e memorizzo. Tutto qua. - Stavano insieme da alcuni mesi e non sapevano ancora le caratteristiche bizzarre uno dell’altro. O meglio Gigio non conosceva quelle di Manuel, non come le conosceva Patrick. Probabilmente invece Manuel conosceva quelle di Gigio.   
\- Sono un fidanzato terribile, non mi accorgo di niente! - Manuel ridacchiando si sedette dalla sua parte per cambiarsi e si protese verso di lui baciandogli l’angolo della bocca in modo molto tenero:   
\- Oh ma che dici, di qualcosa ti accorgi... - Gigio sollevò lo sguardo ed il mento, così guardò Manuel sorridergli malefico: - Ti accorgi delle cose che non esistono, come per esempio un inesistente rapporto d’amore fra me e Rick! - Gigio a questo fece il broncio seccato e Manuel ridendo glielo baciò. Nonostante quanto detto, il suo gesto carino raddrizzò l’umore che era precipitato in picchiata. Questo e la bellissima notte insieme.   
Gigio decise di pensare a queste belle cose e aggrapparvisi per il resto della giornata, per rimanere così di buon umore.  
Ricordare i momenti di imbarazzo in camera dopo che si erano messi insieme e vedersi ora, come invece erano spontanei a letto.   
Avere ancora sotto le dita il corpo morbido di Manuel, il modo in cui si concedeva a lui, come si lasciava prendere e far suo. Adorava salirgli dietro ed avvolgerlo col suo corpo più grosso del suo, abbracciarlo e proteggerlo con tutto sé stesso.   
E Manuel si lasciava fare, prendere e proteggere.   
Ora le loro notti insieme erano bellissime, quelle dove non litigavano per colpa della gelosia che Gigio non voleva rivelare, ma che comunque provava in modo fin troppo evidente.  
Manuel sapeva cosa albergava nel suo ragazzo, Gigio era molto spontaneo e aperto da bravo napoletano, tutto il suo opposto che invece era chiuso ed insicuro.   
Stava bene con lui, completava le sue mancanze.  
Ma in realtà succedeva anche con Patrick, solo che con Gigio si sentiva protetto e desiderato, curato, coccolato. Sapeva di poter anche essere debole ed insicuro, in certi momenti, perché tanto Gigio si prendeva cura di lui, lo faceva stare bene e sbaragliava ogni insicurezza. Principalmente riguardo il calcio, riguardo il rapporto con Patrick era un altro discorso perché quello era il punto debole del portiere. Però Manuel sperava di convincerlo con la pazienza a non essere geloso o almeno a parlargliene invece di fare malamente finta di nulla.  
“È chiaro come la luce del sole che è geloso, fare finta di cosa? Sto scemo!”  
Pensandolo mentre si sistemava i capelli ricci, sorrise dolcemente.   
Anche con Patrick si completava, ma lui era un uragano, non era in grado di proteggere nessuno anche perché spesso era lui a demolire inavvertitamente.   
Con Gigio si sentiva al sicuro, non per niente il suo ruolo in campo era il portiere.   
Patrick era un attaccante, anche questo diceva tutto di lui.   
Idem Davide in quanto terzino la sua tendenza anche nella vita normale era quella di valutare i momenti per fare ciò che necessitava. Che fosse attaccare o difendere.   
Lui era invece un centrocampista, era un mediatore di natura, cercava di aiutare tutti e di farli contenti sempre, era un collegamento fra tutti quanti.   
“Anche se devo dire che non mi riesce mica tanto bene come prima. Il calcio rispecchia le mie insicurezze nella mia vita privata e sono così schifosamente emotivo che non riesco a separare il campo dal mio quotidiano. Patrick è incapace di pensare, va e fa, istinto puro. Per questo anche se ha problemi fuori dal campo, poi in partita è pazzesco. Perché non pensa mai. A volte dovrebbe, ma in certi momenti è una dote. Gigio usa il calcio per distrarsi dai problemi che non è capace di tirare fuori per non deludermi. Però lo usa bene, lo invidio. Vorrei riuscirci anche io. Io non so se faccio schifo a calcio perché tutti si aspettano il salto di qualità o che comunque mantenga le prestazioni che ho sempre fatto fino all’anno scorso, oppure se sono i miei dubbi fuori dal campo riguardo i miei rapporti ad influenzare il mio gioco. Forse un po’ entrambi. E lo vedi che passo le ore a pensare da solo senza tirare fuori niente di tutto questo? Ma del resto cosa vado a dire? Forse gioco male anche se fino all’anno scorso giocavo bene perché magari Gigio non ha tutti i torti ad essere geloso di Patrick? Sono uno insicuro, un pensatore, è ovvio che penso tanto e che nel farlo mi riempio di dubbi e domande. Mi metto in discussione di continuo.”  
\- Manuuuu!!! - Di nuovo la voce trillante di Patrick lo interruppe malamente e quando tornò fra i vivi, era seduto a tavola a far colazione.  
\- Eh? -   
\- Avevi di nuovo quella faccia! - Maneul guardò l’amico senza capire.   
\- Quella del pensatore selvaggio! - Concordò Gigio.   
\- In effetti eri perso. A cosa pensavi? - Chiese Davide che in quel momento sembrava in fase di sostegno, proprio come un bravo terzino. Manuel scosse la testa in fretta tuffandosi nel latte e nei cereali.   
\- Niente niente! Oggi partitona, eh? - Ovviamente tutti e tre si accorsero del suo tentativo di cambiare argomento e tutti e tre decisero di dargli tregua fingendo di essere stati giocati da lui.   
  
\- Sai, prima pensavo che forse i miei problemi a giocare bene come prima derivano dalle mie insicurezze verso Patrick e quindi verso Gigio. - Davide guardò Manuel con un sorrisino sornione, sapeva che pensava a qualcosa di grosso e sapeva che in quel periodo meditava su quello. - Sai, sono un pensatore... penso a tutto, sempre. Se uno mi fa notare qualcosa io poi ci penso e ripenso, ci rimugino e se non trovo subito risposte, queste incertezze si riversano nel mio gioco perché sono così, sono emotivo, non riesco a tenere separate le cose come fate voi. -   
\- Potresti anche soffrire un po’ la pressione e basta. Hai sempre fatto prestazioni promettenti fino all’anno scorso, ora tutti si aspettano da te un salto di qualità che tu pensi di dover fare, ma visto che appunto sei emotivo, la pressione non ti fa bene. - Davide provò a dargli un altro punto di vista con calma, mentre erano seduti insieme nella sala conferenze per la riunione tattica prima della partita che si sarebbe tenuta in un paio di ore.   
Gigio era seduto vicino ai portieri, come di consueto, mentre Patrick aveva avuto la bella idea di attaccarsi a Suso.   
Trovare il momento per confidarsi con Davide non era più tanto facile.   
\- Sì, è l’altra cosa a cui pensavo. - Disse Manuel. Davide rise.   
\- Ne hai pensate davvero tante, eh? - Manuel rise di rimando.   
\- E non sai cos’altro ho pensato prima di questo! - Davide nascose il viso nella sua spalla ridendo più forte, cercando di non farsi notare mentre lo staff arrivava per la lezione del giorno.   
\- Beh, scherzi a parte è positivo mettersi in discussione, però l’importante è trovare delle risposte e mettersi in pace. - Manuel lo guardò disorientato.   
\- E come le trovo le risposte? - Davide alzò le spalle.   
\- Pensi che sia un santone che sa tutto? - Manuel fece il broncio. - Senti, tu hai tante qualità, ma spesso le tue qualità diventano i tuoi difetti. A volte devi smettere di pensare e buttarti. - Manuel sorrise pensando al consiglio opposto che aveva dato poco tempo fa a Patrick.   
\- L’opposto di quel che deve fare Rick! - Davide ridacchiò ancora.   
\- Lui si deve legare col catenaccio! - Il commento rallegrò Manuel che comunque pur non avendo risposte, si sentì lo stesso meglio.   
Prima o poi, comunque, avrebbe dovuto trovarle, quelle maledette risposte!   
  
Un altro brutto risultato, certo era il Napoli, ma non li giustificava.   
Manuel uscì nero dal campo e con le lacrime negli occhi, Patrick che lo conosceva lo capì al volo.   
Sapeva che quella era la sua faccia del ‘sto per piangere’ e sapeva anche il motivo.   
Non avendo giocato, non si cambiò e rimase seduto al suo solito posto negli spogliatoi ospiti del San Paolo in attesa che Manuel finisse e di riuscire a beccarlo.   
Mentre era sotto la doccia, si imbatté in Suso, poco distante, stanco e di cattivo umore per il risultato. Tutti ce l’avevano per quel goal in fuorigioco convalidato anche col VAR, ognuno rimproverava cose all’arbitro e Suso non era da meno, lo faceva praticamente nudo davanti agli occhi di Patrick il quale era indeciso se saltargli addosso o meno. Poteva essere il momento sbagliato, se lo stava dicendo, ma lui gli sventolava le gioie davanti agli occhi come a dire ‘guardami, guardami!’ E lui ovviamente guardava!  
Quando Manuel uscì dalla doccia, il viso bagnato era nascosto dai ricci che gli scendevano lunghi sul viso, l’aria di chi non voleva più vedere una palla se non per fustigarsi in eterno.   
Appena lo vide di nuovo, Patrick si dimenticò di Suso che nel frattempo si era rivestito, ed andò dal suo amico sedendosi nella panca vicino alla sua.   
\- Dai... - Manuel accentuò il broncio e scosse la testa indicando che non voleva parlarne, ma lui sapeva lo stesso, non serviva parlasse. Avrebbe parlato lui. - Sono tutti a lamentarsi dell’arbitraggio e di quel goal che era in fuorigioco e tu invece ti lamenti di te stesso. Sei il solo! - Manuel alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperato.   
\- Certo che mi lamento di me stesso! Se gioco così non merito più di giocare, non credi? -   
\- No, non credo! Hai giocato bene, il mister ti ha tenuto tutta la partita! -   
\- Il mister mi adora come adora i giovani! - Sibilò a denti stretti sedendosi per infilarsi i calzini, i capelli ancora arruffati e bagnati che sventolavano sulla fronte e sugli occhi, lo sguardo sottile e furioso. Patrick non si fece intimidire e prendendo un telo glielo mise sulla testa asciugandogliela. Il gesto fu notato da Gigio dall’altra parte che fece un broncio mentre non staccava gli occhi da loro.   
Patrick iniziò a strofinargli la cute per impedirgli che si ammalasse, poi si infilò sotto il telo e lo guardò.   
Gigio l’aveva baciato così una volta. Gettò la busta con i prodotti nel borsone e provò l’istinto di tirare le scarpe da gioco contro di loro, ma si trattenne.   
Non poteva fare finta di nulla per molto.   
\- È bellissimo il tuo metterti sempre in discussione, ma a volte non è per niente utile! - Disse Patrick insistendo sotto l’asciugamano, i visi a pochi centimetri a guardarsi negli occhi da vicino, respirarsi. Il bel viso di Manuel era addolorato, cupo e frustrato, gli occhi ancora pieni di lacrime che un giorno avrebbe versato.   
\- Non ne posso fare a meno. -   
\- Devi smetterla di pensare tanto. Devi scendere in campo senza pensieri, giocare ed andartene. Vada come vada non importa! -   
\- Io non riesco a fare come te! Tu non pensi mai ed a calcio va bene, ma io sono un centrocampista, sono diverso! Devo fare mille cose, considerare alla velocità mille cose, avere mille riflessi! -   
\- Li hai sempre avuti! Hai sempre fatto tutto questo! -  
\- Ed ora non ci riesco più! -   
\- Ma ne sei capace! Non sei scarso che non hai mai potuto! Ne sei capace! Sei bloccato perché ora ci pensi troppo! -   
\- Come fai a non pensare? A fare le cose senza pensare? - Patrick alzò le spalle preso alla sprovvista da quella domanda e fece un sorrisino, poi appoggiò la fronte alla sua.   
\- Come fai tu a pensare così tanto? A me viene mal di testa dopo un po’! - Con questo strappò un sorrisino a Manuel che lentamente tornò a galla. Patrick così lo abbracciò forte attaccando la bocca al suo orecchio mentre lo soffocava con le braccia intorno al collo. - Io so che tu sei bravo e qualunque cosa ti blocca ora, la supererai e tornerai a giocare come vuoi. Comunque sappi che non sei terribile come ti vedi. - Ma Manuel era lucido e sapeva che Patrick era di parte, non lo giudicava obiettivamente. Sapeva di non meritare più il posto da titolare.   
Alla fine le mani del centrocampista si spostarono sulla sua schiena e ricambiarono l’abbraccio tranquillizzandolo, così i due si staccarono e riemersero dall’asciugamano. Patrick lo guardò più arruffato di prima e ridendo gli tirò la spuma per domare quelle creature che aveva sulla testa.   
\- Lo farei io ma sai che non sono bravo come te! - Manuel gliela prese e afferrò il pettine.   
\- Per carità, ci combatto da quando sono nato, sono l’unico a saperli gestire. - E visto che ci teneva quasi più delle proprie prestazioni, si piazzò nello specchio sopra la testa di Patrick ed iniziò a domarli rimanendo solo coi boxer ed i calzini. Patrick, seduto davanti a lui, lo osservò passando dal corpo che trovava perfetto e davvero piacevole per poi arrivare sul viso più bello di tutta la squadra.   
“Anche Suso è bello, ma è diverso. Se devo parlare di bellezza, obiettivamente Manu non lo batte nessuno.”   
Ma quanto era obiettivo davvero?   
Gigio rimase di stucco nell’osservare il suo viso mentre se lo mangiava con gli occhi e si leccava le labbra senza rendersene conto.   
A Patrick piaceva molto Manuel, emotivamente e fisicamente. Era attratto e lo amava. Quei due non stavano insieme solo perché erano due imbecilli, ma evitare la questione non l’avrebbe risolta.  
Con uno squarcio nel cuore, Gigio si avviò verso quella che sapeva sarebbe stata la fine della loro relazione. Ma gli serviva un po’, gli serviva ancora un po’. Non poteva farcela. Aveva bisogno di un pochino ancora.   
Sapeva come sarebbe andata, ma ugualmente non era una passeggiata.   
Come si faceva la cosa giusta? Era possibile?   
  
\- Dai, dai, dai... - Patrick andava avanti da un'ora.  
\- No, no e no! - E Manuel andava avanti dalla stessa ora!  
\- Ma perché no? - piagnucolò Patrick.  
\- Non sono dell'umore! Vai da solo! -  
\- Non posso, dai! Mi serve almeno una spalla! - Patrick era seduto per terra e col mento poggiava sul ginocchio di Manuel come se fosse un cagnolino.  
\- Chiedi a Davide! - Il ‘padrone’ del cagnolino però non aveva la minima intenzione di impietosirsi e nemmeno lo guardava.  
\- Ma tu sei la mia spalla preferita! -  
Manuel sospirò seccato sporgendosi a prendere il barattolo di biscotti rimanendo raggomitolato sul divano con la tuta larga e sformata.   
\- Per stasera andrai con la seconda preferita. Ma abbi la decenza di non dirgli che è la seconda! -  
Patrick sbuffò, si alzò di scatto e gli rubò la scatola di biscotti dando vita ad un lamento.   
\- No invece, verrai tu! - Patrick così lo afferrò per la mano e lo tirò fino ad alzarlo in piedi, Manuel si ritrovò in camera di malavoglia e si lasciò cadere nel letto mentre chiedeva:  
\- Non capisco perché. - Alla voglia di morire il suo amico iniziò a cercare nel suo armadio come se fosse il proprio. Ovviamente iniziò a tirare fuori tutto e lanciarlo alle spalle mettendo un gran disordine in qualcosa di estremamente ordinato.  
\- Perché ne hai bisogno! Suso ha detto di venire se avevo voglia... -  
\- Si dopo che l'hai riempito di messaggi di auguri che poteva fare se non invitarti a casa sua al suo party? -   
\- Beh, il piano è andato alla grande! - Manuel non  dubitava che Patrick avesse fatto di tutto per essere invitato alla sua festa. L’attaccante gli lanciò dei pantaloni in faccia: - Tieni, metti questi, ti fanno un culo da favola! - Manuel sorvolò sul suo apprezzamento e mise da parte i jeans senza l'intenzione di metterli.  
\- Non ho ancora capito perché devo esserci anche io! - Patrick risalì dall'armadio con una maglia e si precipitò da Manuel, lo spinse malamente all’indietro facendolo andare giù con la schiena e gli afferrò i pantaloni strattonandoli via senza complimenti. Per poco Manuel non si ritrovò per terra senza anche i boxer che intanto erano scivolati via insieme alla tuta. Se li afferrò e risalì bene sul letto prima di dare una bella culata.   
\- Dai, Ricky... - Manuel tentò con l'abbreviazione carina. - Non ho voglia... -  
Patrick imperterrito continuò a spogliarlo tirandogli via la maglia come se lo stesse violentando.   
\- Proprio perché non ne hai voglia devi farlo. Devi uscire e distrarti. Tu pensi tanto e ti fa male, perciò ti insegno a non pensare! - Alla fine gli aveva anche infilato i jeans e Manuel sospirò seccato ritrovandosi in piedi mentre l’amico stile caterpillar glieli tirava su facendo non poca fatica, al momento di allacciargli uggiolò lamentandosi:  
-Ahio cazzo così mi stritoli le palle! - Poi aggiunse imbronciato: - in tutti i sensi! -   
Patrick fece il gesto di infilargli le mani dentro la cerniera per sistemargliele, ma Manuel fu più veloce a dargli un calcio e saltellare via per farlo da solo. Alla fine si allacciò per poi ritrovarsi soffocato dalla maglia infilata sulla testa. Patrick aveva colpito ancora. Letteralmente, visto che gli aveva infilato la stoffa negli occhi accecandolo.  
Manuel sbracciò cercando di riemergere, ma il demente gliele prese e vi infilò le maniche. Solo quando gli abbassò l'indumento realizzò che glielo aveva messo storto, così prima che Patrick decidesse di soffocarlo ancora, se la girò da solo, sempre brontolando polemico sui suoi modi barbari.   
Dopo di questo Patrick lo spinse in bagno per conciargli i capelli, ma non fece in tempo a prendere il pettine che Manuel glielo strappò di mano e con una faccia gelida lo fermò. Patrick alzò finalmente le mani in segno di resa.  
\- Vedrai che ti fa bene, non ci devi pensare. Vada come vada il talento ce l'hai. Più ti ci fissi e peggio stai. Chiudi subito e volta pagina. Non fermarti a pensare alle cose più di cinque minuti. Cinque! Non di più! -  
\- Tu ci pensi per cinque secondi, forse. - commentò acido Manuel, Patrick rise prendendo il suo profumo preferito spruzzandoglielo in abbondanza.   
\- Pa-Patrick cazzo! -   
\- Ma è buonissimo, dai! - Così dicendo gli si appiccicò al collo da dietro annusandolo. Il gesto ricoprì di brividi Manuel che dovette fermarsi e respirare a fondo per non eccitarsi. Difficile, comunque, visto che gli era appoggiato da dietro, il suo naso sul collo e le mani intorno all torace ad abbracciarlo come un koala col suo albero di eucalipto.   
Ed in effetti da come lo sniffava, Manuel si sentì un albero di eucalipto.   
\- Ricky... - Lo richiamò mentre immobile davanti al lavandino ed allo specchio si sentiva impossibilitato a muoversi.  
Ora aveva un’erezione così dura che di più non si poteva e si vedeva perfettamente attraverso quei jeans maledettamente stretti. Le famose palle gli facevano molto male, ora.   
\- Mmm? - Chiese Patrick ad occhi chiusi tutto appoggiato a lui ancora ad annusargli il collo.   
\- Sai che... sai che il collo è il mio punto debole... - Mormorò piano girando la testa verso il suo viso, indecise se fosse una buona idea.  
Poteva scrollarselo di dosso malamente, ma improvvisamente era bello stare con lui attaccato addosso. E lo era anche le altre volte, infatti non gli dava fastidio quando lo abbracciava. Solo che da quando aveva capito che Gigio ne era geloso, cercava di mettere le distanze... con scarsi risultati!  
Patrick senza muoversi scivolò con le mani dalla sua pancia al suo pacco per controllare se aveva capito bene il senso del suo lamento ed appurato che era così, sollevò la testa di scatto verso la sua e fu allora che si ritrovarono a guardarsi da vicino con una consapevolezza che non avevano mai avuto.  
Ma prima nessuno aveva fatto loro notare quanto ambigui fossero. Ora che glielo avevano detto, lo realizzavano ogni santa volta.   
“Merda!” Pensò Manuel prendendogli al volo la mano prima che gli venissero altri brillanti idee.   
Gli afferrò deciso il polso e glielo staccò di dosso, pochi centimetri a separare le loro bocche che ora si guardavano entrambi eccitati.   
Forse era successo altre volte, ma non ci avevano fatto caso né dato peso.  
O forse la consapevolezza di qualcosa ti dava giusto il colpo di grazia.   
\- Adesso esci che devo rimediare in qualche modo, mi fa un male cane e non posso uscire in queste condizioni! - Patrick era confuso e pieno di voglie, per esempio di baciarlo. - Potrei bagnarmi i pantaloni. - Sentenziò lugubre ed esplicito Manuel, Patrick allora capì e riemerse dal suo magico e offuscato mondo. Si staccò da lui a malincuore e mentre entrambi sentivano d’aver appena sbagliato qualcosa, l’attaccante sgusciò miracolosamente silenzioso fuori dalla porta del bagno chiudendosela dietro.   
Seduto shoccato nel suo letto, rimase a fissare per terra mentre cercava di capire cosa era appena successo, ma la consapevolezza di cosa stava facendo Manuel là dentro lo demolì e ritrovandosi eccitato lui stesso, si aprì i pantaloni, si appoggiò all’indietro con una mano e con l’altra si occupò della propria erezione che, tirata fuori, non tardò a completare il lavoro.   
Era consapevole, ormai, che doveva esserci qualcosa di strano se si eccitava tanto in presenza di Manuel. Gli era successo altre volte, ma era successo anche con altri ed in altre circostanze, perciò aveva pensato di essere solo arrapato e gay, niente di strano.   
Ma ora capiva che forse non era tanto normale quando prendeva il volo in presenza o per colpa di Manuel.   
Non sapeva come gestire la cosa, perché anche se avesse cercato e trovato delle risposte in merito, non voleva rovinare le cose con lui. Erano amici, avevano un bellissimo rapporto e Manuel stava con Gigio.  
“Sì però ora si sta sparando una sega perché gli hai annusato il collo!” Si disse da solo mentre raggiungeva il piacere facendo attenzione di non sporcarsi. Allungatosi al volo sul comodino dell’amico, prese un clinex e si pulì subito.   
Era molto confuso, ma non voleva ottenere chiarezza. Non doveva. Non poteva. Non serviva.   
Suso era la sua soluzione perfetta. Lo arrapava e lo intrigava sufficientemente.   
Lui sarebbe stata la sua cura.   
  
A Manuel non andò meglio perché mentre si abbassò i pantaloni con l’intenzione di usare l’acqua fredda, ma finì invece per masturbarsi pensando alla sensazione di Patrick addosso mentre gli annusava il collo e lo toccava attraverso i jeans. Per non parlare di prima quando l’aveva spogliato e vestito, sia pure uccidendolo nel farlo. O quando ancora prima l’aveva preso per mano per alzarlo dal divano. La stessa mano che ora si stava passando sull’erezione dura che esplose sul lavandino a cui si appoggiò per non finire giù sulle ginocchia per l’intensa scarica di piacere.   
“Merda, sono venuto pensando completamente a lui. Qua la cosa sta diventando grave!”   
Sempre meglio tardi che mai, anche se crescere insieme non aiutava ad una coppia a realizzare i propri rispettivi sentimenti. Se due erano destinati a stare insieme ma si incontravano troppo presto, non era poi detto che le cose andassero come erano scritte. Poteva anche andare diversamente.   
La tempistica spesso era tutto, era essenziale, e mentre Manuel se ne rendeva conto fissandosi sconvolto e ancor più in crisi esistenziale di prima, si convinceva che comunque stavano le cose, non ci poteva fare nulla. Proprio nulla. E nulla avrebbe testardamente fatto.   



	2. Se è destino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick sta per fare un disastro cosmico e a pagarne le conseguenze saranno Manuel, ma in questo genere di conseguenze si crea un'onda d'urto che investe sempre chiunque sia nei paraggi. Se i due non accetteranno e non affronteranno presto quel che provano uno per l'altro, le cose potranno solo peggiorare. In questo capitolo abbiamo la speciale assistenza di Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il secondo capitolo e conclusivo. Ci sono altre fic pronte per questa serie, la prossima che pubblicherò (presto) è su Sinisa e Alessio! Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

2\. SE È DESTINO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/loca%20cutrone36.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/leo%20cutro4.jpeg)

  
Casa di Suso era un porto di mare, gente andava e veniva come se fossero in un locale.  
Quando videro tutta quella gente, Manuel e Patrick si guardarono sorpresi e perplessi.   
\- Se ci venivi da solo nessuno lo notava! - Quel che si erano immaginati era una serata tranquilla con qualche amico, ma in effetti la festa di uno spagnolo non poteva che essere così.   
\- Ma dai che ci divertiamo! - Esclamò Patrick sorridendo il quale sembrava non stare più nella pelle. Da quando l’aveva fatto, il giovane attaccante non riusciva più a togliersi dalla mente la propria mano sul proprio pene che pensava a Manuel che si faceva la stessa cosa nel bagno.   
Manuel si era subito accorto che il suo amico aveva qualcosa ma non era dell’umore adatto di dargli una mano visto che se l’era già data da solo quella.   
Appena dentro con una scusa qualunque si defilarono in posti diversi, lieti di separarsi.  
Non era mai successo. Per quanto uno fosse riluttante sul fare qualcosa e la facesse solo per l’altro, comunque erano sempre insieme ed alla fine si divertivano.   
Lì era qualcosa, ormai le cose erano cambiate drasticamente ed era sempre più evidente, come un enorme montagna in procinto di franare.   
Prima del grande crollo ci sono tanti piccoli crolli che sottolineano la spaccatura sul fianco della montagna e tutti sanno che prima o poi verrà giù tutto, ma spesso si rimane lì a fissare ebeti le rocce che si sgretolano giorno dopo giorno.   
La sensazione era la stessa.  
Quando Patrick notò un tavolo con del bere, si aggrappò ben volentieri ad una brocca con un liquido rossastro, ghiaccio e pezzi di arancia che galleggiavano dentro.   
Quando bevve senza sapere cosa fosse, realizzò che era Spritz Aperol e così abbondò fino all’orlo di uno dei bicchieri grandi. Il primo lo seccò per poi riempirsene subito un secondo ed andarci giù fino a metà.   
A quel punto si fermò, ma per sicurezza si riempì il bicchiere ancora.  
Patrick come al solito non pensava che come sportivo non doveva esagerare col bere, si era solo buttato.   
Se Manuel voleva una lezione su come ci si buttava senza pensiero, gliel’avrebbe data. Ma un momento, dov’era lui? Che senso aveva dargli una lezione se lui non c’era?   
Si girò intorno cercandolo per poi notare che era con qualche compagno di squadra incontrato. Non c’erano tutti, solo i fedeli di Suso.   
Suso faceva gruppo con alcuni anche se era molto amico di tutti, così lo vide parlare con un Alessio raggiante.   
“Beh devo dire che anche lui non è male, ma sono sempre convinto che Manu sia il più bello della squadra!”  
Sentendo i propri pensieri scosse la testa e continuò a bere incontrollato, annegando i propri fastidi, in quel momento non pochi.   
Non voleva rovinare il loro rapporto d’amicizia, era convinto che Manuel non provasse nulla visto che stava con Gigio, anche se prima in camera l’aveva fatto con sé stesso.   
L’erezione di Manuel forse era normale visto che gli aveva quasi baciato il collo per cinque minuti, niente di cui allarmarsi. Ma sé stesso nel suo letto a smanarsi mentre pensava al suo amico... quello non era normale. Ed ora non riusciva più a stare con lui, toccarlo, abbracciarlo e baciarlo di continuo come faceva sempre.   
Si stava odiando molto, perché non sapeva se era vero quel che provava, come interpretare la propria eccitazione e attrazione verso Manuel, se c’erano altri sentimenti di mezzo oltre all’amicizia.   
Non capiva, non capiva proprio e non voleva risposte, non le voleva perché anche se le avesse trovate non avrebbe potuto farci nulla.  
“Ok, mi piace, me lo fa diventare duro e me lo scoperei. Molte persone che incontro me le scoperei! Il fatto è che Manu lo vedo ogni giorno e sto con lui di continuo, tutto qua! Anche Suso me lo farei! A proposito, sono alla sua festa, ma dov’è lui?”   
E proprio mentre lo cercava, lo vide parlare felice coi cuori negli occhi con niente meno che Gerard Deulofeu. Se non ricordava male gli aggiornamenti di Davide, era il suo effettivo fidanzato, ma aveva capito che erano in crisi. O forse l’aveva sperato per via della lontananza.   
Patrick indurì la bocca e continuò a bere. Come poteva provarci con lui se c’era il suo fidanzato attaccato al suo bel visino?   
“Merda, oggi li ho tutti contro! Chi? Le stelle, il destino, i tarocchi!”   
Cominciava a sragionare seriamente e girandosi intorno alla disperata ricerca di dimostrare a sé stesso che Manuel non era più di altri, cercò appunto qualcuno in grado di metterglielo in tiro.   
Manuel era come gli altri, si ripeteva. Niente di diverso.   
L’aveva notato ora perché glielo avevano fatto notare. È come quando la lingua batteva sul dente che doleva, quando quel dente non faceva male la lingua non lo toccava.   
Anche se forse quella metafora significava un’altra cosa rispetto a quello che intendeva lui, ma insomma non importava!  
Stava per approcciarsi ad un perfetto sconosciuto che gli sembrava passabile, quando si scontrò con un altro di passaggio proprio in quel momento. Si rovesciò un po’ di spritz e stava per divorarsi il malcapitato quando si accorse che il suo bel sorriso era del suo capitano.   
\- LEO! - Esclamò allegro superando i decibel della musica dance pop e latina che regnava fra le mura di casa Suso.   
Leonardo lo guardò sorpreso di trovarlo lì ed ancor più sorpreso fu del bicchiere di spritz e dell’odore che veniva dal suo alito oltre che dalla sua maglia.   
\- Scusa, ti ho fatto rovesciare il bere. Ora sembri una distilleria! - Esclamò evitando di sottolineare che probabilmente aveva bevuto troppo. Patrick lo abbracciò di slancio e per poco non rovesciò il resto del contenuto del bicchiere, Leo con un braccio lo strinse e con l’altra mano afferrò il suddetto e lo posò senza che il giovane se ne accorgesse.   
Prontamente capì che aveva bisogno di assistenza e senza avere la minima idea di che cosa prendesse al ragazzino, se lo prese sotto braccio e lo portò alla ricerca di qualcosa da mangiare che asciugasse il troppo alcool bevuto.   
\- Ti vedo bene... - Disse, Patrick rise.   
\- Davvero? Sono uno straccio! Ero venuto per provarci con Suso ma è in dolce compagnia! - Leo si ricordò della loro conversazione e del consiglio che gli aveva dato.   
\- Se non ricordo male nel pacchetto era compreso anche un rapporto ambiguo con Manuel... - Patrick si oscurò incupendosi e nel farlo cercò il proprio bicchiere nella mano che invece ritrovò vuota, fece una faccia buffa chiedendosi dove fosse finito, ma Leo ridendo gli mise in bocca una tartina preparando la seconda.   
\- Sì, ma non voglio fare nulla con lui. Una parte di me scalpita. Quella che prima si è fatto una sega pensando a lui. - Leo si sciolse subito dal suo abbraccio mentre Patrick rideva dicendo che si era pulito la mano. Leo gli mise un’altra tartina prendendosi tutto il vassoio per imboccarlo fino a che non avrebbe fatto discorsi di senso compiuto. O vomitato.   
\- L’altra non vuole. Siamo amici, lui sta con Gigio, non prova le stesse cose e poi io penso che sia la stessa attrazione che provo per altri. Insomma, non me lo voglio fare più di quanto non voglia farmi Suso od altri... e stavo giusto cercando gli altri. -   
\- Gli altri chi? -   
\- Gli altri che mi porterei a letto! -   
\- Hai già fatto? -   
\- Sono vergine, troverò qualcuno con cui sverginarmi, vedrai! - Leo si coprì la faccia sentendo quei discorsi.   
\- Non avere fretta, passi la giovinezza a cercare di liberarti di quella cosa per poi rimpiangerlo d’averlo fatto col primo stronzo o puttana che passava. -   
\- Di liberarmi di cosa? -   
\- Della verginità! - Patrick capì e rise.   
\- I maschi sono stronzi e le donne puttane! Sei un grande Leo! - E tornò ad abbracciarlo.   
  
\- No, ma sai... i rischi sono alti questa volta. Ed io sono una testa di cazzo, no? Faccio le cose tanto per fare. Ma con Manuel non fai le cose tanto per fare, le fai solo se ne sei sicuro, se è una cosa, sai, per sempre. E poi a parte tutto lui è impegnato e sta bene con Gigio. - Mentre Leo apprendeva ogni singolo dettaglio delle vite dei suoi compagni di squadra da un ubriaco Patrick, si occupava di imboccarlo per fargli asciugare l’alcool bevuto tutto in una volta e fra questo e l’averlo fatto smettere di bere, alla fine la ciocca rientrò un po’. Non del tutto, ma il necessario per essere solo brillo e non in procinto di fare danni a lungo termine.   
\- Avanti, ti porto a casa... - Tentò Leo insicuro su quanto potesse fidarsi a lasciarlo solo.   
\- No no no, non ti rovino ancora la serata. Io mi faccio portare da Manu... - Leo lo guardò sospetto a quel punto, ormai aveva finito tutto l’intero vassoio di tartine e in un angolo di un divano parlavano circa da quaranta minuti. O meglio Patrick parava e Leo lo imboccava e ascoltava paziente chiedendosi se tutto quello fosse davvero il compito di un capitano.  
Beh, spesso Gigi aveva fatto queste cose per alcuni compagni dementi.   
Pensando a lui sospirò ed una piccola nuvola attraversò i suoi occhi sereni.   
\- Sicuro che sia una buona idea farti portare a casa da Manu? - Patrick lo guardò senza capire.   
\- Perché? - Leo si strinse nelle spalle mentre dall’impianto Hi-Fi passavano canzoni dance anche abbastanza recenti.   
\- Perché hai parlato per un sacco di lui e di come ti senti attratto da lui ma non vuoi rovinare tutto. - Patrick si morse il labbro e fece il broncio.   
\- E cosa dovrei farlo? Evitarlo? Così ottengo esattamente l’opposto di quello che voglio, cioè la sua amicizia! Non mi butto per non rovinare l’amicizia, ma se inizio ad evitarlo la rovino comunque, no? E poi non so ancora cosa voglio da lui, cosa provo, perché... - Ed eccolo che ricominciava. Leo non sapeva nemmeno come inserirsi, ogni tanto si fermava a chiedergli ‘ma secondo te?’ E così provava con qualche risposta politicamente corretta:   
\- No, evitarlo non è esattamente una buona idea, ma dovresti almeno essere tutto in te quando sei con lui, non trovi? - Patrick rise pensando lo prendesse in giro.   
\- Oh non sono poi così fuori. Un pochino forse... ma non tanto! - Molto chiaro. Leo scosse la testa.   
\- Non sono problemi, ti posso portare io. -   
\- Poi Manu si offende. Credimi che è permaloso. - Leo non capiva bene come Manuel si sarebbe potuto offendere ma accettò la risposta e proprio evocato dai loro discorsi, Manuel arrivò da loro salutandolo gentile per poi rivolgersi al suo compagno di disavventure.   
\- Andiamo? Io ho sonno. Ho fatto la mia ora di socializzazione come ti ho promesso. Ora lasciami andare a casa! - Esclamò severo e cupo. Patrick sospirò e mostrandogli le braccia tese, lo guardò implorante con l’aria da cucciolo tipica sua:   
\- Mi aiuti? - Manuel sospirò seccato ma gli prese le mani e lo tirò verso di sé, Patrick che non era per niente stabile gli finì addosso. Manuel lo afferrò di riflesso e proprio in quel momento una canzone reggetton di moda in quel periodo cominciò col suo ritmo cadenzato che innescò Patrick. Infatti spostò le braccia intorno al suo collo e come se fosse la sua ragazza iniziò a strusciarglisi addosso dicendo:   
\- Oh bella questa! - non ci voleva un ballerino per saper strusciare il bacino contro quello di un altro, questo tornò a dare vita al dramma di prima in bagno e Manuel, fermo e rigido, lo afferrò per la vita allontanandolo da sé in fretta prima di avere di nuovo reazioni inappropriate.   
\- Ok, hai bevuto troppo! - Non che quel comportamento non fosse da lui, ma Manuel capiva perfettamente quando era alticcio e quando invece era in sé. Patrick ridendo si sbilanciò di nuovo e prima di farlo cadere Manuel lo afferrò per il braccio senza però appiccicarsi in alcun modo a lui. Leo rimase a guardarli fraterno e divertito, Manu gli fece un cenno trascinando Patrick via come se fosse un appestato.   
La scena incuriosì Leo che sperò di poter sapere qualcosa sull’esito finale della loro serata privata.   
“Vedi mai che invece a casa quello gli salta addosso e Manu ci sta? Perché lui è convinto che Manuel pensi solo a Gigio, ma non mi sembra tanto indifferente in realtà al suo amichetto... ma forse mi sbaglio, non è che li conosco bene!”  
  
  
Una volta in macchina, Patrick sentendo l’imbarazzo e non sapendo come gestirlo, iniziò a parlare a macchinetta toccando tutto quello che poteva, ogni pulsante, ogni leva, ogni scompartimento e mentre lo faceva, Manuel, guidando, gli andava dietro a rimettere tutto come prima, ascoltandolo paziente mentre si chiedeva cosa di lui lo eccitasse tanto. Ora per esempio voleva solo ucciderlo.   
\- Come è andata con Suso? - Chiese poi per zittirlo.   
\- Mmm... - Si immusonì e vittorioso Manuel si godette il suo silenzio. Che durò un minuto soltanto.   
\- Ero convinto di saltargli addosso e togliermi qualche sfizio sessuale ed invece sono ancora vergine. Vergine come un ragazzino! Perché non ho mai avuto voglia di farlo con nessuna delle ragazze con cui sono stato? Non che sono state molte, non riuscivo mai a stare bene con nessuna... -   
\- Conosco la tua storia meglio di quanto la conosci tu stesso... - Gli ricordò Manuel monocorde e con la voglia di uccidersi.   
Per fortuna casa di Patrick non era lontano, così arrivò presto fra i vaneggiamenti di Patrick sulla propria verginità, di cui voleva improvvisamente liberarsi a tutti i costi, e di come Gerard avesse osato fare visita al suo Suso così a tradimento e rovinargli i piani.   
\- Penso che anche se non c’era non cambiava molto. - Patrick lo guardò senza la minima intenzione di scendere dall’auto riscaldata dove stava divinamente.   
\- Perché? - Chiese corrucciato.   
\- Perché se sta con lui non ha motivo di tradirlo. -   
\- Beh, ma le storie a distanza portano a questo, no? - Manuel scoppiò a ridere di gusto.   
\- E questa da dove ti esce? - Patrick allargò le braccia infervorato e sulla difensiva.   
\- È risaputo, cazzo! -   
\- Sì, sì, risaputo! Vattene a dormire e stai attento a non fare casino che i tuoi dormono! - Gli ricordò il coscienzioso Manuel che non voleva proprio stare con lui in quelle condizioni. Patrick lo guardò con l’aria da cucciolo perso.   
\- Tu non mi accompagni dentro? - In quel momento, sul punto di separarsi da lui, nonostante i discorsi con Leo e le proprie convinzioni di non rovinare nulla con Manuel, gli ormoni rimescolati dall’alcool che gli rimaneva in corpo aizzarono la sua voglia sessuale non ben soddisfatta per i suoi diciannove anni.   
Sorprendentemente non soddisfatta, in effetti, visto quanto facile interagiva col prossimo e quindi quanti partner poteva trovare.   
Patrick in effetti aveva avuto molte ragazze, ma non aveva mai avuto fretta di fare sesso con loro, infatti poi era sempre finita male per la sua riluttanza ad andare alla fase successiva. Aveva sempre sentito un certo disagio nel fare certe cose con loro. Poi aveva capito che il problema era che cercava nel genere sbagliato ed allora gli era venuta su un’ossessione sessuale che però non era ancora riuscito a sfogare.   
Non era uno che beveva molto, quando capitava diventava manesco e Manuel lo sapeva. Solo che ora era diverso, il loro rapporto era in bilico e lui stesso lo vedeva con altri occhi, ora. Come se qualcuno gli avesse lanciato un incantesimo.   
Manuel non guardò i suoi occhi, così riuscì ad indicare severo la portiera.   
\- Vattene! - Patrick con il broncio scese dall’auto augurandogli una tormentata notte, non fece in tempo ad arrivare alla porta di casa che fece cadere le chiavi e nel tentativo di raccoglierle cadde tirandosi dietro il vaso di una pianta che per fortuna non si ruppe, ma rovesciò molta terra.   
Manuel sospirò maledicendolo con tutto sé stesso, poi spense il motore e scese raccogliendo la pianta, le chiavi e Patrick.   
\- Sei un idiota, ecco cosa sei! - Brontolò mentre l’amico gli si aggrappava addosso come se fosse di nuovo un koala col suo albero di eucalipto. Manuel nemmeno lo teneva più, faceva tutto lui e mentre cercava di capire quale in quel mazzo fosse la chiave giusta, Patrick faceva gli onori senza complimenti.   
\- Mm... certo che hai proprio un bel culo, sai? - Disse mentre la sua mano lavorava sulle sue chiappe sode, Manuel fece cadere le chiavi a sua volta ed imprecando si girò verso di lui che lo fissò dalla sua spalla con un sorriso malizioso e gli occhi accesi.   
“Finirà male, me lo sento.” Pensò insofferente.   
\- Appoggiati alla porta. - Con questo si prese le braccia che gli stavano aggrappate addosso e le appoggiò alla porta, così si abbassò in fretta a recuperare quelle stramaledette chiavi. Sentendolo muoversi pensò di vederlo scivolare, così voltò il capo per vedere che combinava e fu così che si ritrovò a tu per tu con il suo pacco che al momento stava stretto e gonfio nei jeans.   
\- Cristo Santo Rick, hai un’erezione! -   
\- Te l’ho detto che sono arrapato! Devo trombare! - Si giustificò Patrick da sopra, la fronte sulla porta insieme alle mani, il resto del corpo tutto indietro, nel mezzo ci stava proprio Manuel chino.   
\- Si ma me lo stai mettendo in bocca! - Brontolò il centrocampista che non sapeva come alzarsi. Patrick ridendo tolse una mano dalla porta per portarsela alla cintola che si aprì con un gesto veloce.   
\- Scordatelo! - Così trovò il modo di alzarsi senza prenderlo davvero in faccia. Fece un po’ di acrobazie, ma alla fine ci riuscì.   
Infilò la chiave che per fortuna fu subito giusta e sapendo che se apriva ora quell’idiota cadeva come un pero, si rassegnò e gli prese il braccio portandoselo intorno al collo, così issatoselo poterono entrare in casa.   
Appena chiuse la porta alle loro spalle, Patrick aprì bocca per dire qualcosa, ma Manuel fu più veloce a chiudergliela con la mano e così facendo, senza mollarlo, lo trascinò in camera e solo lì lo mollò di schianto. Patrick cadde rovinosamente a terra, ma Manuel si guardò bene dall’aiutarlo.   
Aprì solo la luce e con tutta la buona intenzione di andarsene via subito, si sentì acchiappare subito le caviglie da lui.   
\- Pa... Patrick... - Tentò Manuel preoccupato. Sentì le mani alzarsi sulle ginocchia e poi sulle cosce, come se fosse una scimmia che si arrampicava.   
“O di nuovo il koala che aveva perso la presa dall’eucalipto del cazzo!” Ormai l’immagine del koala si sovrapponeva a Patrick e per un momento si mise anche a ridere. Un momento che gli valse i pantaloni aperti in un lampo.   
\- Che cazzo fai! - Ringhiò cercando di non urlare. Patrick gli stava inginocchiato davanti e una volta aperti i famosi jeans, fece per tirargli fuori l’erezione che però Manuel si protesse velocemente infilandosi le mani dentro i pantaloni aperti. Questi vennero tirati giù da Patrick che, scontento delle sue mani fra sé ed il proprio obiettivo, iniziò a leccargli le cosce.   
\- Patrick, sei fuori di te. Sei arrapato, hai bisogno di un ragazzo con cui scopare, ma quel ragazzo non sono io. T...tu non sai cosa stai facendo ora... - Ma aveva le spalle alla porta, non poteva gridare e non voleva dargli un calcio e fargli male.   
Come se non bastasse, non poteva usare le mani altrimenti la bocca di Patrick sarebbe finita proprio dove non doveva.   
Però la sua lingua lavorava egregiamente sulla sua pelle sensibile delle cosce e non le cosce basse, le cosce alte, proprio dove appena sfioravi morivi.   
Lo stronzo, così lo soprannominò Manuel, si intrufolò all’interno delle cosce e dopo averlo fatto impazzire ricoprendolo di brividi, iniziò a leccargli le mani che coprivano quello a cui aspirava.   
La sua lingua sulle dita, come giocava abile cercando di infilarsi fra ogni fessura disponibile, stava distruggendo Manuel che si trovò in una condizione a dir poco pietosa.   
Sentiva la propria erezione scalpitare per unirsi alla bocca del suo amico e con tutte le cose in sospeso con lui, sapeva che non era una buona idea, non in quelle condizioni.   
“Forse è così ubriaco che penserà d’aver sognato. Io mi terrò un bel pompino da parte sua e lui crederà d’averlo sognato.”  
Iniziò a carezzare l’idea e quando vide che Patrick si era tirato fuori la propria erezione e si stava masturbando davanti a lui, si maledì profondamente e tremante come una foglia, estremamente eccitato, tolse piano le mani lasciandogli libero accesso.   
“Me ne pentirò amaramente. Cazzo, se me ne pentirò.” Ma quando la sua lingua finalmente si unì al suo membro, questi continuò ad eccitarsi e tutto sparì.  
Ogni dubbio e domanda venne surclassata in un attimo.   
Non esisteva più nessun problema, nessun ruolo, nessuna complicanza. Erano due ragazzi eccitati che cercavano un orgasmo.   
La bocca di Patrick si chiuse sul suo membro eretto che nella sua bocca, mentre pompava veloce succhiando, diventava sempre più grande e duro.   
Manuel gettò la testa all’indietro contro la porta che lo reggeva e prima di venire, mentre sentiva che Patrick si masturbava con la stessa velocità da solo, finì per aiutare il ritmo della sua testa mettendogli una mano sulla nuca. L’altra si chiuse la bocca per non gemere troppo forte.   
Fu lui il primo a venire, lo tirò via in fretta sentendosi prossimo e così venne schizzando per terra, davanti agli occhi eccitati ed esterrefatti di Patrick che si lasciò andare seduto sui talloni. Lì, poi, completò l’opera su di sé. Venne vedendo il viso abbandonato al piacere ed alla vergogna di Manuel.  
Vide tutto il suo caos ed il suo rimorso e lo trovò bello, bello come nessuno mai.  
In quel momento nessun Suso, nessun altro ragazzo e nessuna amicizia di mezzo da proteggere.  
Solo la bellezza di Manuel in piedi davanti a lui, i jeans e boxer calati fino alle ginocchia, l’erezione libera, le spalle sulla porta e la testa piegata di lato, rosso in viso, ansimante, i ricci ribelli sulla fronte per colpa dell’umido trovato fuori.   
Patrick raggiunse l’orgasmo e nonostante lo stato alterato per via dell’alcool, sapeva che sarebbe stato il più bello e non l’avrebbe dimenticato.   
“Cosa abbiamo fatto... cosa diavolo abbiamo fatto?” Pensò nel panico Manuel mentre si tirava su frettoloso i vestiti e si sistemava agitato. Patrick rimase seduto per terra, ormai soddisfatto ed in pace.   
\- Non pensarci molto, un pompino è sempre un pompino! È sempre piacevole! - Ecco la filosofia di quelli che non sapevano cosa erano i legami!   
Quando glielo sentì dire per tranquillizzarlo, Manuel scosse la testa e senza dire nulla uscì dalla sua camera e poi da casa, tuffandosi al sicuro della propria macchina che non fu in grado di guidare per cinque minuti.   
“Solo gli stronzi non danno peso alle cose! Solo gli stronzi fanno sesso e non l’amore. Solo gli stronzi rovinano tutto con le loro voglie del cazzo! E non significava comunque niente se non uno sfogo sessuale, solo perché era ubriaco ed arrapato! Non ha significato altro, per lui, perché come sempre non ci pensa. Non pensa da sobrio, figurarsi da ubriaco. Perciò no che non significa un cazzo per lui! Solo per me è un potenziale disastro, ma a lui non importava un cazzo. Un pompino è solo un pompino, no? Questo è un pensiero del cazzo tipico degli uomini del cazzo! Ma che vada a cagare, lo stronzo! Ha rovinato tutto, ecco! Ed intanto io ho avuto l’orgasmo più bello della mia vita. Fanculo!”  
Il senso di colpa era già grande in lui.   
  
Manuel rimase sveglio tutta la notte a rimuginarci su e pensare peste e corna dell’idiota, non sapeva come vivere quanto successo, come fare con lui e con Gigio. Non aveva la minima idea di come archiviare la cosa.  
Poteva fare finta di nulla se l’altro idiota avesse fatto altrettanto.   
Sperava sempre che non se ne ricordasse, ma non ci giurava.   
“Quante alte sono le possibilità che qualcuno non ricordi quel che ha fatto da ubriaco?” Non lo era mai stato, perciò non lo sapeva.   
Certo era che aveva in un qualche modo tradito Gigio.   
Doveva dirgli qualcosa? Doveva fare finta che nulla fosse successo?  
Dipendeva tutto da Patrick, se avesse detto o fatto qualcosa sarebbe stata la fine.   
  
Quando il giorno dopo si ritrovarono a Milanello per l’allenamento mattutino, avevano tutti delle facce terribile. Tutti tranne Gigio ovviamente che aveva dormito benissimo, ignaro del casino successo.   
Leo si avvicinò per primo a Patrick mentre Manuel ancora non sapeva se scappare o se affrontarlo e pregare contemporaneamente.  
Non aveva ancora deciso nulla sul da farsi, sperava nella divina provvidenza e quando sentì il dialogo dei due, gli parve di sentire le campane suonare.   
\- Come ti senti? - Chiese Leo apprensivo e con un sorrisino divertito sulle labbra.   
\- Come uno straccio, credo di aver alzato il gomito ieri... di solito non lo faccio in campionato... - Leo pensò che era giovane ed era bello che parlasse già così.   
\- Spero non succeda di nuovo... - disse innanzitutto severo. Patrick si fece serio mentre era evidente che aveva un gran mal di testa. Era pallido ed aveva le occhiaie. Anche un idiota poteva accorgersi che aveva dormito male per via di una ciocca.   
\- No no, col male che sto oggi... - Leo annuì ridendo mentre lo prendeva sotto braccio e lo accompagnava in campo, seguito da un silenzioso Manuel che faceva finta di non esistere.   
\- Beh, a parte il mal di testa? Cosa ricordi di ieri sera? - Leo in realtà era curioso perché aveva scommesso con sé stesso che avrebbero fatto qualcosa lui e Manuel. Ovviamente ci aveva preso.   
\- Poco, è tutto nebuloso. Ma credo di aver fatto uno strano sogno su me e Manuel... - Patrick lo disse piano pensando di non essere sentito, ma Manuel che era un ninja lo sentiva eccome. Impallidì e si coprì la faccia.   
\- Sogno? Sicuro che l’hai sognato? -   
“Zitto Leo, che se pensa fosse un sogno è perfetto!”  
\- Sì penso di sì... se fosse stato vero stamattina Manu mi avrebbe guardato con la sua faccia gelida di rimprovero, mi avrebbe trapassato con delle lame affilate! - Patrick continuò con la sua solita fantasia.   
\- Ma non ha fatto nulla? - Leo sembrava una pettegola in quel momento, Manuel voleva dargli una testata.   
\- No no, mi ha salutato con un cenno. Ha dormito anche lui male, ma forse ha bevuto un poco anche lui. Però non mi ha sgridato e non mi ha ucciso. Perciò era per forza solo un sogno! -   
Manuel sospirò di sollievo, sembrava convinto, perciò decise di fermarsi e farli andare avanti per non sentire altro.   
Aspettò invece Gigio e Davide i quali arrivarono poco dopo salutandolo, cercò le labbra del suo ragazzo fugace per non farsi vedere da altri e si accoccolò un attimo fra le sue braccia forti e sicure, cancellando Patrick mentre ringraziava il Signore per il miracolo che aveva fatto.   
Forse aveva sfiorato un disastro.   
\- Tutto bene? - Chiese Gigio sapendo che in quel periodo Manuel era di pessimo umore per via delle proprie prestazioni a calcio. Manuel annuì con un sorriso poco convincente.   
\- Dormito male, ma sto bene. Quando sei libero? Mi va una serata insieme! - Così lavorò subito per cancellare meglio la parentesi Patrick, convinto di non doverci mai più pensare e tanto meno imparare lezioni traverse.  
Lezioni del tipo che se qualcosa era destino, in un modo o nell’altro e prima o poi succedeva e non ci poteva scappare per sempre.   
Manuel non ci pensava minimamente a rifletterci ancora, voleva solo cancellare tutto e sotterrarlo.  
Era stata solo una strana esperienza che non aveva significato niente e non si sarebbe mai più ripetuta.  
Nessuno l’avrebbe mai saputa.   
Poi guardò Davide che lo fissava con la sua aria da ‘ma pensi di farmela?’   
Magari a lui poteva dirlo, così gli avrebbe detto di non pensarci più e l’avrebbe rassicurato. Magari.   
  
Manuel, comunque, non aveva sentito la parte più interessante della conversazione fra Leo e Patrick.   
\- Comunque ti è piaciuto quel sogno? - Il giovane annuì.  
\- Sì, molto. Penso di essere anche venuto davvero. - La cosa non era strana nei sogni erotici particolarmente vividi. Leo non ci diede peso. - E penso di essere anche stato sonnambulo, perché al mattino ho trovato una strana macchia bianca incrostata per terra. - Leo lo guardò corrugato senza capire.   
\- Vicino al letto? -   
\- Vicino alla porta. -   
\- Strano. -   
\- Proprio dove nel sogno mi facevo Manuel. -   
Leo guardò ancora Patrick cercando di capire se ci era o ci faceva.   
“Questi si sono fatti, Patrick era ubriaco e non è sicuro se fosse vero e Manuel se lo sta manovrando con le sue abilità mentali!”   
\- Ma sei sicuro che non sia successo davvero? - Patrick lo guardò deciso.   
\- Fidati, Manuel sarebbe corso da me a dirmi di tutto e di chiudere la ciabatta e non rifarlo più e trovarmi un ragazzo con cui scopare! -   
Leo decise di non insistere, se era giusto che lo ricordasse, in qualche modo sarebbe successo.   
\- La cosa che mi perplime è che l’ho fatto con Manuel e non con Suso ed è stato maledettamente piacevole. - Continuò Patrick pensieroso.   
\- Suso è impegnato, forse dovresti cercare di metterti con qualcun altro, non credi? - Tentò saggiamente Leo con l’istinto di protezione già alto nonostante fosse lì solo da qualche mese. Quel ragazzino era speciale, si disse. Come non tentare di aiutarlo?   
Patrick sospirò e si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Sì forse hai ragione... e sai... pensavo di essere più preso, ma già solo per il fatto che ho sognato Manuel e non Suso significa che più di tanto non mi prende, no? Devo trovare qualcuno che mi coinvolga più di Manu! -   
“E magari devi smettere di pensarci sempre e nominarlo in ogni frase e paragonare tutti a lui...” Ma questo Leo non glielo disse, si limitò a ridacchiare e a iniziare il riscaldamento con lui sotto una sottile pioggerellina tipica milanese.   
Se le cose dovevano andare in un certo modo, si disse il nuovo capitano, sarebbero di sicuro andate comunque così.   



End file.
